


He Knew Which One

by Katherine



Category: The High Deeds of Finn Mac Cool - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: The grey pup and the brindled were play fighting.
Kudos: 3





	He Knew Which One

The grey pup and the brindled were play fighting, the scraps of the night's feast forgotten. They wrestled with much pushing of their still oversize paws and occasional snaps of their sharp puppy teeth. They were much of a size, little enough to choose between them, but over the months in the Young Hero's hall Finn had come to have a favourite of the two. He knew which one he was going to choose when the year and a day was up. His pup, out of a giant's hunting hound. The brindled pup would be one of the Fianna's pack.


End file.
